you've been there a along
by Ironhideslilgirly666
Summary: the summary is with the book soz i dont know how to do all of this


let me introduse myself my name is tilly lennox and i am ten years old and a lot has happend since i was little my mother died in a car crash which left me with my farther who had to go to be a solder he had to leave me whaen i was 4 when i was 4 i ran away where no one could find me so i have been living alone for 6 years outside and every night i go to sleep under the stars i have a feeling that there is more than just stars out there i think there is life will i ever find out and will i ever find my dad

**i hope you enjoy it this has to be one of the best books that im wirting so hope you like it if you do then please review**

it was a cold and stormy night as i was laying under a tree waching the rain fall down as the night went on i grow more and more tired as she had not slept of a long time because i was allways on my gard incase something bad happend so to wake myslef up i got up and walked out in the rain it was soon morning and i was still awake i sat there not knowing what will happen or what i should do i would write in my diary but what would i put in it the only things i could put in it is where i have been and how much i miss my dad i sat and thought to myself of different things one was what is my dad doing two what would my mum say to me and three where should i go i then sat up with a wild look in my eyes

i know where to go i said to myself as i got up, calaifonya i should go to calaifonya it'l be a long way but it will be fun i said walking forward i then turend around and looked behind me how do i get there i said to myself as i looked around the forest trying to gess which way to go mabey i should just go straght forward i said to myself as i walked forward.

one week had passed and i was still walking forward so far i have enterd amarica i have been chased by a dog a verry fast dog and i have not slept i cant what if someone trys to hurt me or mug me they wont find anything but still so i have walked about 5000 miles uhh just saying it makes me tired but i must go on i sat down just for a minuit so i can cach my breath i looked around to see where to go next when i saw a sine saying **WELCOME TO CALAIFORNYA **

im hear im finaly hear yes i said as i jummped up i saw people looking at me as if i was not human, what have you never seen a girl who has just walked 5000 miles just to get to calaifonya so have you i said as i looked at them with a wild look they all then looked away and put there hands in there pockets i thought they were going to get out guns so i steped back then they all walked towards me and gave me about 20 pounds each wow thank you i said as i looked at them confused

go live you life little girl also hear is a 50 pound note i want you to spend it well ok now hear is 5 sence to get you throw the gates go now a man said as he pushed me towards the gates

umm i will thank you again i said as i jogged over to the gates i stood behind a black topkick pick up truck it was the car that i have always wanted i tride to give the driver a thumbs up to say if i am alould to stand hear but no answer i dont know how he could drive all the windows were tinted and when i say all of them i even mean the front and the back windows mabey he just dose not want anyone to see inside his truck i understand but he could ecleast open his window and give me the thunbs up i was stood there for about 5 minuits untill i was at the till there was a lady who looked at me and then just put her hand out i gave her the money and ran it was getting dark and i had to find somewhere where i could stay for the night i looked at the money i had a lt but i could not count or i could not read as my dad left me when i was 4 so i never got the edication i needed so i just stared at the money and tride to count it the highest i can count is up to 10 but i did know what they were the purple one was the most it was 50 puonds wow it was a lot well a lot to me now i need some where, where i can sleep the night whilst i was walking down the street i saw three men atacking a yong lady i ran across the road and shouted hey you three leave her alone or else

oh look there is a babby what you gonna do call your mamma on us one of them said

let her go and see i said

fine boys we have a new friend to play with one of them said as he pushed the lady away i stood there ready for one of them to make a move if there was one thing i lurened when i was left was how to defend my self and how to fight i would not take my eyes of off any of them some would say i wached them like a cobra you know because cobras keep there eyes on there pray so as i wached all of them two of them went behind me and then just as the leader was about to attack when we heard some sirens with some red and blue lights coming around the corner the three scattered away like tiny door mice running away from childeren trying to cach them i stayed still untill they had left i then ran up to an old hut looked abandened i knocked on the door to see if anyone did live there no answer i opend the door wow it was pich black like a fire had just bee put out i could not see anything all i saw was blocks of wood some holding up the roof and overs holing up the ones that were holing up the roof i slid under some flat wood that acted like a roof for me i sat under there and thought about my dad i was thinking if he was ok and if i will ever see him again i also thought what would my mum say if she saw me hear in califonya wow. It was soon becoming morning and i was getting out of the hut when i saw the same black topkick pick up truck that i saw by the gates when i was entering califonya when i was out of the hut i rememberd that i saw the truck last night when i helped the woman it was if the he was fallowing me i walked round the corner thankfully the truck did not follow me so i kept on walking forwards when sudennly the truck was heading towards me i turned around and ran as fast as i could the truck followed and then it stopped just as i was about to go around the corner a man came out from the truck i stayed still waching him comming i would of ran but i was out of breath so i wached him come closer he nealt down so he was my hight

are you tilly lennox he said

umm yes who are you i asked as i stepped back

my name is ironehide and i need you to come with me he said

im sorry i cant i need to go i said as i walked away

look kid i dont want this as much as you dont but i have been ordered to get you to come with me he said

go where i said as i turned around

**MEANWHILE** **AT** **THE** **NEST BASE **

octimous where is ironehide captin lennox said

he is out sir doing a job for me sir octimous said

**why dont you just tell him octimous he dersurves to know **bummble bee said

tell me what captin lennox said

we have sent ironehide out to go and get your dughter octimous explained

impossbel she is dead she ran away when she was 4 she could not have had survived captin lennox said sadly

no we found her hear in califonya in fact ironehide just called and he has found her he has just got to convince her to come ratchet said

you have found her captin lennox said happy

yes and ironehide is bringing her hear so prepear your self

**BACK WITH TILLY AND IRONEHIDE **

to a sceret base called nest you have to trust me he said

i will go but as soon as i want to go you will let me go i said as i put out my hand to shack with his

deal he said as he shock my hand i got in his car and he explaind to me that the base is secret and that he is the truck and he transforms into a robot in the end we got to the base it was a huge place whilst i was in his car i looked at my locket i got it when i was a babby it was a picher of my mum and my dad with me in the middle i heard the door unlock so i got out when i got out i was amazed to see ironehide transform into a giant robot he then walked in though the doors as i followed in behind him everyone was silent as about 10 foot away from me captin lennox was stood i looked at him and then looked at my locket it was him i walked up to him and looked up

dad i said

yes tilly it is me he said as he looked down at me

i jummped up at him and huged him i then felt him pick me up and hug me i missed you dad i wisperd in to his ear

i know but im hear now and im not going to leave you again he wisperd back i then felt tiers go down my face as i squezed

i will always love you dad even if you did leave me i said as i looked in to his eyes

**i hope you liked it if so then please do an review and please give me some idears i will read every review hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
